A digital press can be equipped to record images on a web as the web is drawn from a supply reel and wound unto a take-up reel. Each image is part of a print job received by the press. For example, a print job may include electronic data for producing a selected number of copies of a book. Each image, then, could be a page of that book. Once the press records each print job—the roll formed at the take-up reel can be removed and passed through one or more finishing operations that can include cutting and binding.
Except for the outer exposed surface, a press operator or other user looking at the roll on the take-up reel cannot visually identify the print jobs recorded on that roll. To assist a user responsible for a finishing operation, the contents of a roll can be manually recorded on a separate sheet of paper that follows the roll. This adds extra work for the press operator and is subject to error and if detached, can easily be separated from the contents it represents.